Maybe
by Scissors-Luv93
Summary: ¿como se siente Jade acerca de su rompimiento con Tori?, ¿podra superarlo? one-shot cade


_maybe_

_Jade's prov._

puede que hayamos terminado, puede que ya no tengas ningún interés en mi, eso según tus palabras, puede que hayamos roto para siempre…. Pero lo que estas haciendo justo ahora se llama traición.

Allí estaba Tori Vega, mi ex novia, coqueteando con un chico plástico, común, normal, nada especial como ella…. Pero aún así ella esta coqueteando con esa cosa que se hace llamar "chico". Y lo peor de todo usando lo del Hockey.

Cuando ella y yo estábamos juntas el Hockey era sagrado, solo nuestro, era, es y lo seguirá siendo…. Aun así allí esta Tori Vega hablando de Hockey con ese tipo…. no puedo creer que desperdicie tanto tiempo enseñándole de Hockey para después tener que verla hablando con un chico sobre aquél tema…. preferiría tragar hojas de afeitar bañadas en acido en vez de ver a Vega besándolo…. los celos me carcomen por dentro, pues no tengo derecho para recriminarle nada.

- **Jadey ¿Qué te tiene tan enojada?**-. Cat, mi mejor amiga, me pregunto mirando en la dirección en la que yo miraba.- **Oh**-. simplemente se auto-respondio a si misma cuando supo que se trataba de Vega.

-** ¿Aún la extrañas?**-. Pregunto está…. ¿triste?, eso si es nuevo.

-** No lo sé**-. Respondí pesadamente aun mirándola…. sonriendo, mirándolo a los ojos a ese idiota…. Oh por el amor de dios, es obvio que aún la amo, Pero…. el verla ahí, parada mirando como estúpida a otro estúpido…. me duele.

_**RING….**_

El timbre interrumpe mis pensamientos….

-** Vamos Jadey…**

- **Jade**-. La interrumpo…. Odio que me llamen así, Beck aveces lo hacia, Cat lo hace toodo el tiempo y…. Tori siempre lo hacia.

- **Bueno Jade… ¡Ay pero a mi me gusta llamarte Jadey!**-. Se queja Cat saltando de arriba abajo, yo no pongo atención por estar mirando a Vega y a esa cosa mirándose ambos a los ojos, acercándose. No lo soporto… me voy rápidamente corriendo adentro del establecimiento llamado Hollywood Arts.

solo sigo caminando una vez allí dentro. No entre a clase de historia del arte, aunque en realidad ¿De que sirve esa clase?. Bueno en fin debo encontrar a Vega para "hablar" seriamente con ella.

Veo a Vega caminando, así que solo me puse en su camino y la arrastre al armario del conserje, ella pone fuerza, pero yo soy mas fuerte, solo me tomo menos de veinticinco segundos poder llevarla allí. Antes tardaba menos, debo ejercitar más.

una vez allí dentro Vega me acosa con preguntas… bueno tal vez acosar es mucho, pero me entienden ¿no?

-**¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres Jade?**-. Me pregunta está y por su tono de voz esta molesta.

-**¿La perfecta Sally Duraznos esta molesta?**-. ¿Qué?, que este triste no significa que deje de ser igual de irritante o odiosa con ella. Puedo estar mal, pero no tengo en ego herido.

-** Lo siento, es solo que me molesta que me traigas a la fuerza y sin avisar**-. ¿A si?

-** Pues no te molestaba hace un mes cuando estábamos juntas**-. moleste, sonriendo con malicia, pues sé y ella sabe que siempre la traía aquí para besarla, ella solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada… ¿enserio? antes no se avergonzaba.

-** S-solo dime porque me trajiste aquí**-. Tartamudeo avergonzada.

-** Por lo del Hockey… no podías, no tenias derecho… ¡eso era nuestro!**-. Dije poniéndome seria y recriminándole.

-** Jade tu y yo terminamos…**

- **Noooo, ¿enserio?**-. El sarcasmo es algo que nunca acabara-** igual, ¡no tenias derecho a usarlo para conquistar a idiotas como él!**-. Grite furiosa.

-** iHey! iJames es un buen chico!**

**- ¡Ay lo siento si herí los sentimientos de Jimmy!-.** Volví a gritar sarcásticamente.

**- Pues lo siento, era la única manera de gustarle-. **Dijo ya mas calmada, pero yo no, eso me enfureció mas… ¿cómo que la única? si ella es perfecta…

**- ¡Claro, no siendo lo maravillosa que eres tú!-.** Grite nuevamente**- Mira, sabes… solo olvidado, se nota que el Hockey no era tan importante para ti como para mi-. **Dije saliendo del armario del conserje… creí que me detendría… no lo hizo… otra vez… no lo hizo. suspire saliendo y acercando a la maquina expendedora.

_**Flashback…. **_

_Tori estaba algo triste porque perdió la oportunidad en un concurso para grabar con una compañía discográfica, así que intente ponerla de buen humor pasando algo de tiempo juntas haciendo algo que nos divierta a ambas… ¡No! ¡eso no!… prevertidos. Últimamente nos estábamos distanciando. _

_**- Tori, solo por esta vez-. **__insistí _

_**- No, tu sabes que no estoy de humor para el Hockey…**_

_**- Vamos y… hago lo que tu quieras-. **__Le suplique, estaba poniendo mi integridad por ella__**- Ademas, tu siempre serás el primer lugar para mi-. **__Al escucharlo ella sonrió._

_**- ¿Lo sue sea?-. **__preguntó esbozando una gran sonrisa._

_**- Lo sue sea-. **__Confirmé yo. _

_**- Bueno ¿Sabes lo que quiero ahora?**_

_**-¿Que?-. **__pregunte sonriendo, cuando ella me beso._

_Después de eso entendió mas del Hockey, quedamos que pasaríamos mas tiempo juntas cuando allá o no un partido de Hockey, amábamos estar juntas y mas si es también cuando hay algo de por medio que ambas nos gusta._

_**Fin flashback…**_

Al recordar, sonreí con tristeza, hasta que apareció una linda pelirroja mirándome preocupada… tal vez… deba darme una oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que me quiera igual o más que Tori. Tal vez… el verla a ella así… con esa preocupación por mi… tal vez… me de a entender… que hay alguna posibilidad de que Cat y yo… podamos tener algo.

**- ¿Estas bien Jadey?-. **Pregunta está sacando de mis pensamientos.

**- Si, si estoy bien Kitty Cat… ¿te parece si nos escapamos a tomar un helado?… el que tu quieras-. **Respondí amablemente a Cat… que debo intentarlo por lo menos…

**- ¿Por qué estas siendo tan amable Jade?-. **Pregunto ella asustada.

**- Porque quiero y puedo… ¿vienes o no?-. **¿Qué?… yo tengo poca paciencia.

**- ¿Puede ser un helado de chocolate?**

**- El que tu quieras, el dinero no es problema**

**- ¡YAY! ¡Que esperas vamos!-. **Dice Cat corriendo en dirección a mi auto. _**'no lo arruines esta vez Jade'**_. me digo a mi misma.

_**FIN**_


End file.
